As Time Ticks Away
by dobieluver93
Summary: Life in the order isn't always as sweet as, but Rosette Christopher and her devil partner Chrno shake things up a little bit. But what can happen between best friends when an evil beyond compare overcomes New York? [Slight ChrnoxRosette]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Chrno Crusade…unfortunately.

Dobie: Well, I had this overwhelming urge to write again. If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please tell me! I will be more than happy to listen! As of now, I present to you, **As Time Ticks Away.**

**WHAT?! How does a brand new Chrysler B70 end up in a river?! **

Rosette Christopher scanned the wall with her cerulean orbs, trying to keep her mind occupied with anything she could find; anything except the enraged Sister venting her anger behind her beautifully finished desk.

Life had never been simple for the rambunctious blonde. Orphaned at a young age, she met Chrno, a devil, and her best friend. Her brother was taken by Chrno's mortal enemy Aion and bestowed with Chrno's horns, his life force. Since Chrno had lost his horns, which also served as his astral receptors that made it possible for him to live. He was forced to make a contract with Rosette in order to use his powers. But for his power to be used, her time to live is decreased significantly. _With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility._

Her brother, Joshua, was a sickly child, and also an Apostle of God. He had the power to heal other people's wounds, but he could not mend his own. Even though he was sick, he protected Rosette the best he could, but usually Rosette was his true and loyal guardian. But even the most powerful of people need protecting at some point in their life.

Every day Rosette wished that her brother would somehow magically find her. But magic was not something to believe in, especially not for Rosette Christopher, nun of the Magdalene Order.

And there was not a power or protection that existed in this world that could protect a person for the wrath of Sister Kate.

"Well, you see Sister Kate, there was this puppy in the road and---"

"**There was no such puppy Rosette Christopher! I expect a full report on the incident, including the truth of why that car ended up in the river!"**

_That old hag needs to get laid. Maybe she wouldn't be such a grouch all the time._

Of course, that was Rosette's thought, if anybody had dare say that to Sister Kate, you would be stuck cleaning the toilets and the bathroom by yourself for months!

"Understood," was the rather quick response. Until you have met Sister Kate, you have no idea what anticipation to get out of a room quick is like.

Honestly, who can maintain their dignity scrubbing toilets for months?

"**Dismissed."**

Rosette swiftly left the room in practically one large leap to the door. She couldn't wait to get out of the prison hole disguised as an "office." When you are in that room, you feel as if there are bars covering the windows and doors. The walls start to move towards your cowering body, ready to swallow you up. And to make it worse, there are all of your faults conveniently contained in a carbon based organism. That organism is full of malice and disappointment. Though, if you prove yourself worthy of this being's approval, you may get rewards. But for the spunky 16 year old, these were rare moments.

For some reason, any time she tried to **help **somebody she ends up causing damages that cost an unimaginable amount of money, well, at least to her.

The most common of these damages, unfortunately, were the cars that Sister Kate gave her.

Now, the truth about this car was that Rosette was on the road and saw her current target. Suddenly, she got the overwhelming urge to do the stop where the back end of the car swerves and Chrno and herself jump out and perform a heroic pose. Well, the car swerved by the river but continued to slide in the mud and fell straight into the roaring river. Instead of their desired heroic pose, they came out soaking wet and gasping for air on the ground. Nothing ever goes as planned…

Their target of the day was nothing special. Same ol' demon. Annihilated quickly. Nothing special.

Though, she did manage to try out a new bullet, the Sacrament.

Definitely more powerful than the gospel, the Sacrament actually contained both a demonic spirit and a slightly stronger angelic one, both artificial of course. The impact of the fighting spirits in the bullet is released when the shell is cracked when it hits the demon. The demon power, combined with the angelic power eliminates the demon.

Though, there is not a high force of retort like the gospel. She can manage to stand up straight while shooting, giving her even greater accuracy than before.

With her back to Sister Kate, she shut the door behind her, very…very…quietly. Her solemn mood was quickly lifted seeing her best demon friend Chrno smiling his rather cute childish grin at her.

_As the watch ticked her life away…_


End file.
